Alpha and Omega 2 Review!
by Lost and Forever Damned
Summary: Hi everybody. I am here to let you guys know about the new Alpha and Omega sequel, Alpha and Omega 2 A Howliday Adventure... Before reading. Some points in the review. It does contain spoilers.


**Hey everybody ! So if you do not know me. I am Lost. You may remember me from my first introduction that I put up back in 2012? I belive? Anyway I have written three fictions so far in my time here. But I am here today to review Alpha and Omega 2 A Howliday Adventure for you. Just so I can say what I think. Now I will not reveal any spoilers from the movie, however if you want any spoilers go ahead and contact me via PM. But nonetheless here is my review on Alpha and Omega 2 A Howliday Adventure. So below this entry. I have listed the voice actors below. Now sadly the original actors have ****NOT ****returned…. This review is not here to criticize the movie nor spoil it HUGELY or anything. I just thought I should let some of you who want to watch it on a little news. Nonetheless here is the casting crew.**

**Casting:** **Ben Diskin as Humphrey, the main protagonist.**

**Kate Higgins as Kate, the deuteragonist.**

**Kate Higgins as Stinky, one of the tritagonists, alongside Claudette and Runt.**

**Lindsay Torrance as Claudette, one of the tritagonists, alongside Stinky and Runt.**

**Liza West as Runt, one of the tritagonists, alongside Stinky and Claudette.**

**Kate Higgins as Lilly**

**Blackie Rose as Garth**

**Maxwell Je as Winston**

**Tracy Pfau as Eve**

**Bill Lader as Tony**

**Hugh Tyrrell as Salty**

**Chris Smith as Marcel**

**Chris Smith as Paddy**

**Blackie Rose as King**

**Meryl Leigh as Princess**

**Shaun Gerardo as Rogue #1**

**Bill Lader as Rogue #2**

**Chris Smith as Rogue #3**

**Harrper Fogelson as Porcupine**

**Willa Fogelson as Bear Cub**

**Frank Welker as Animals' vocal effects (uncredited)**

**Note:Sadly as I said they do not return but most of the actors voice the same character. Such as Kate Higgins voicing Kate,Lilly and Stinky. **

**Weird Thing: Its weird but im not really sure if the movie industry could do this but its my thought, but.. . The new actors sound EXACTLY the same as the others. So while im watching the movie, im thinking. Are those the original voice actors, such as Justin Long, Hayden Panettiere and Chris Carmack. But instead they have there names concealed with these other actors. Such as Kate Higgins, Ben Diskin and Chris Smith. Like did the original voice actors come back to do the voice overs but use other low ratted actors names to save money? It may sound ridiculous but that's what I was thinking. Lol**

**My Rating/Opinion on the movie: 7.5/10 (Original voice actors may have not returned (9/10) (Whole movie was about 45 minutes and the movie was very low budget. 8/10) (Again Humphrey's parents were never mentioned and it still remains a mystery on what happened to them 7.5/10)  
So I know I should appreciate that we even did get a sequel knowing how much the first movie made in 2010 from the first film. But it may sound as If I were hating on the movie. But im not. I loved both movies its just the first movie wasn't a very big success in money, but it was a great movie. Now the second movie proved they didn't have enough to re-hire the old actors but use underrated actors.**

**The Humor: Oh my gosh, I would say they did it again with the adult humor. But I remember one joke was said by Garth. It was actually a funny joke. I remember it I just don't want to spoil it for you guys. If you do want to hear the joke. Pm me, but anyway yeah, they did add more adult humor again. And some actually good kid humor in some parts... After watching this I became more of a fan of Garth especially after the first one were he acts all that and hes the prettyboy of the two packs. But in this he acts mature and made me respect him more than the first.**

**The setting: Its a Christmas themed movie based in the middle of Autum. Eh, I felt this would have been perfect release in like December 13th or something to give us that feel that Christmas is right around the corner. But I don't feel that holiday spirit in me after watching this great movie. xD Oh well, I guess watching it during Christmas will give that feel. Aha.**

**Good Thing! : I appreciate we got a sequel. I have been waiting three years for sequel to begin. I was 13 when I first seen the movie (Useless fact lol) The movie was very well written for a TV premire type of movie (To be honest I think they could have at least put in more plot and made it about an hour and ten minutes) I loved the sequel very much and I think you guys should go see it for yourselves! A lot of cheesy moments too. I felt very weird watching this. I am 16 now and I am watching a movie for little kids. Aha. But hey, I waited 3 years for this movie. So even though I said it was a 7.5 review, at times im starting to think of it as a 10/10 review. So go watch this movie. Very great sequel in my view.**

**Bad Thing…: Didn't see any other than the things listed why I rated it 7.5 So I don't see any MAJOR bad things….**

**Cheapest/Best way of obtaining the movie:So if you feel silly or embarrassed telling your parents about this movie as I was. Judging by my age, I rented mine off of Itunes for 3.99. Or if your parents enjoyed the first movie and are willing to see the second, then Redbox and Netflix are a good way. So renting would be a cheap way. The best way would be just to buy it or rent it I guess. Sorry if im not a big help xD**

**Really and What the heck moment?:It was a great movie and all. But it left us with a cliffhanger... That was my "Really."Moment but Are they making a part 3? And the whole 45 minute runtime was a "What the heck" moment. So I read my reviews and a guest of this site let me know they were making two more movies. I hope they do. But I don't think it could be a big possibilty. **

**Possibility of 3rd and 4th movie:So in the reviews I read that they will be making a 3rd and 4th film... Well it all depends on the movie gross of the 2cnd film, lets say they make 90 million via Dvd sales and Digital download sales. They could most likely make a 3rd film, but a 4th film. Hmmmm... I can't see a 4th film. I honestly think if they do make a big movie gross with The 3rd film. They should make a Alpha and Omega 0, telling us the events during Winston and Eve's life and Humphrey's parents life and what happened to them and why they never showed up in any film (That is if they don't show up in the 3rd film if anything), but still they barely released a 2cnd film with a VERY low budget. They couldn't even re-hire the old voice actors. They need a long way before making a 3rd film. (As I said I am not hating on the movie. I am just giving my honest review on it. They movie was great)**

**Rumors (WARNING:Some rumors contain spoilers): Will Ferrell is set to be Tony in the sequel?**

A: FALSE. An actor Bill Lader takes his place

**Rumor:Jane Lynch is set to voice as Terra. A rouge wolf?**

**A:FALSE. Meryl Leigh voice acts Terra.**

**Rumor:Justin Long and Hayden Panettiere are set to come back.**

**A:FALSE. Kate Higgins and Ben Diskin are set to voice act Kate and Humphrey**

**Rumor:Humphrey's Parents are set to appear.**

**A:FALSE. No Parents/Guardians of Humphrey appear in the movie.**

**Rumor:Mooch,Salty and Shakey are set to come back**

**A:TECHNICALLY TRUE. Salty does come back but Shakey and Mooch are no where seen in the movie.**

**Rumor:Ed Asner (Voice Actor of Ed Wuncler from the funny TV Series, The Boondocks on Adult Swim) is set to voice act Slash, a minor character from Alpha and Omega 1.**

**********A:FALSE. Slash is no where seen in the movie.**

**Rumor:The movie was originally supposed to be released in Christmas**

**A:POSSIBLY. The movie has a Christmas setting and The Director may have talked about it, but they could possibly halted that due to the fans waiting for three years of the sequel we have been waiting for. **

**Rumor:Jesse Eisenberg (The voice of Blu from Rio and J. Daniel Atlas from Now you see me) is set to voice Stinky, one of Kate and Humphrey's sons.**

**A:FALSE. Actor Kate Higgins voices Stinky.**

**Rumor:Runt was planned never to be seen again and the search called off. (Really? xD)**

**A:VERY FALSE. (Not saying what happens to him)**

**(End Of Rumor answers)**

**So that is the end of my review. To be honest this is my first one. I really hope I did great on it. And I really loved the sequel as I said about 20x Aha. But nonetheless I hope all of you readers enjoy the movie for yourselves. But leave your thoughts in the reviews. Tell me what you guys thought about my review or if you seen the movie. Tell me what you think of the movie. So later. I hope you enjoyed my first movie review! :D**


End file.
